


Wet Dream

by RoboticPopSauce



Series: Side Shorts [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Furry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Stripping, Vampire Bill Cipher, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper thought his sexual dreams about Bill would stop after Bill confessed that they were his fault, but his mind is far from done with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichiruCipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiruCipher/gifts).



> This is the prize for Michirucipher, who won my followers contest on Tumblr!! <3 ^-^
> 
> Michiru said that we all needed a little smut between these two with Bill wearing his wolfy stuff, and I couldn't agree more!! :p
> 
> This is a dream Dipper has between chapters 19 and 20 of Bite Me and is absolutely canon to the storyline :p and it's totally all him, Bill didn't help him dream up this one ;D
> 
> I'm super sorry if there are any mistakes! I edited this probably about four times, but because I tend to miss things and have to do stuff on mobile, there may be one or two mistakes in here :p
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! ^-^

It had been a long day of stressing over his usual problems. Bill, Gideon and his goons, his arm, school,  _ Bill _ . The blond had been on his mind a lot in the past few days, and it was driving him nuts. And after how close they had been at the dance, he couldn’t help but feel even more confused about things, both between them and in general.

Rather than face his problems though, Dipper did as he normally would and pushed them to the back of his mind and carried on with his weekend day, trying to relax. He spent a good chunk of the time just reading on the couch, engulfing himself in another world. That way he wouldn’t have to think about his problems. At least while he was awake, anyway.

Sleeping was another thing. He had a strong feeling that Bill wouldn’t visit him the night after the dance, so he wasn’t worried about an awkward conversation. But what he was worried about, was the fact that even though Bill had stopped the dirty dreams on his end, Dipper was still having some of his own. They were usually never all that vivid, but some nights they were pretty clear. So clear that he would either need to take a cold shower or change his sheets when he woke up.

“Night Dip!” Mabel called after him as he went upstairs. “Try to get some sleep, no staying up on your phone!”

“Trust me, I’m still too tired from yesterday  _ not _ to sleep,” he chimed back. He was preparing himself to go to bed at a decent time so that he could go to school and face Bill without being too tired. He knew dealing with him after the dance was going to be difficult, and he hoped that that night wasn’t going to be one of the more awkward ones. But of course, his luck was never really on his side.

Soon after falling asleep, Dipper’s mind started to showcase memories from the party and dance. That weird guy trying to hit on him and get him drunk, Bill pulling him away from the awkward situation, Bill’s costume, dancing up against Bill...

The next scene that played out was all too vivid for Dipper’s liking, though he could still tell that it was his own dream by the slight fuzziness over everything. Unfortunately, some of the “fuzziness” was right on top of him, a tail flicking back and forth while Bill smiled down at him. On his head were the fluffy ears that had been part of his costume, and they looked way more realistic than the ones he had actually been wearing. In fact, he was sporting the whole costume, and it was all somehow more wolfish than it really had been.

Dipper, though, was naked, his hands tied to the sides of his headboard. He tried to speak to tell Bill to get off of him, but no words came out. Instead, his dream body was getting hot from the close contact and he could feel himself growing hard.

“Dip-purr,” Bill hummed, “I wanna eat you up.” He chuckled then playfully stuck out his tongue, slowly licking his lips while he stared down at Dipper with his piercing red eyes.

He cringed at how cheesy his brain was making the situation, but blushed when he realized how turned on his body was by Bill’s breathy voice and predator-like smile.

The blond sat up slowly, kneeling between Dipper’s legs. While keeping eye contact, Bill slowly started to take his red button-up off, sliding it down on his shoulders a bit as he undid the buttons. Once the shirt was open and exposing his chest, Bill raked his black nails up his flat, pale stomach, his eyes fluttering closed as he touched himself.

He wasn’t sure why his head was putting on a strip show of Bill for him, but Dipper just laid back and watched in interest at what the vampire might do.

When he got to his shoulders he shrugged his shirt off and tossed it off the bed, his eyes opening to look back at Dipper as if he wanted to make sure he was watching the show. When his eyes met Dipper’s, he smiled and licked his lips again as his hands dipped back down his torso. The tips of his fingers wiggled into his pants and he chuckled as he played with the button between his thumbs.

“Want something, Pines?” He stuck out his tongue and slowly rolled his hips forward.

Dipper just glared at him, hoping the “just hurry it up” message came across clearly.

Dream Bill got the message and undid his pants, taking his time to slide them and his boxers off, freeing his erection. After discarding his pants, he leaned forward and wiggled his hips to rub their dicks together while chuckling at Dipper’s expression.

Dipper had to bite his lip to stifle a moan when Bill ground his hips a little harder into his.

Bill leaned forward even more and licked Dipper’s neck, sending a wave of chills through his body. It felt good, as most of the things in his wet dreams did, and he was already at the point of deciding whether to just give in to it or not.

Another harder lick made another moan slip through his lips, and dream Bill eagerly did it again, that time stopping midway to carefully bite Dipper. It wasn’t enough to break skin, but it was hard, and it made Dipper gasp and buck his hips forward.

“Excited?” Bill whispered into his ear. His surprisingly hot breath made Dipper shudder. “Me too,” he laughed.

Dipper huffed and decided that he would do what he always inevitably did in those dreams, and gave in to it. He never could wake himself up despite having tried a bunch of times, and he knew that even though the dream was vivid, he couldn’t control it.

Bill sat up and made sure Dipper’s legs were spread enough for him to sit in between them, then ran his clawed hands down his thighs, leaving red marks behind them.

The pain in his dreams always amounted to pleasure, so each time Bill clawed at him Dipper groaned and rolled his hips forward. It still burned a bit, but it was a good kind of burn. The kind that, if he could speak right then, he would beg for more of. Instead he just bit his lip to try and control the explicit sounds Bill was already getting from him.

The blond laughed and moved his hands up Dipper’s torso, slowly leaning forward as they came up to his nipples. He sat with his ass up in the air, his still attached tail flicking back and forth while he pinched at Dipper’s nipples. His mouth was very close to Dipper’s cock and his hot breath was driving the brunet crazy.

A very loud moan forced its way out of Dipper when Bill rolled one of his nipples between his fingers, and he moved his hips a little to hint at dream Bill that he wanted something to be done about his bothersome erection.

Dream Bill laughed and obliged, moving his hands down just a bit so that he could still tweak his nipples and put his mouth on the head of Dipper’s cock at the same time. His wet lips parted just enough to take the tip in and he swirled his tongue around, looking up at Dipper to gauge his reaction.

Dipper was watching as the blond worked, trying not to focus too much on how good it felt. Each time Bill flicked his tongue a wave of pleasure rolled up his body, and he was pretty sure he could blow his top if the blond just did it a few more times. He had no idea how long the dream would last, they were usually never too long, but he would be okay if dream Bill stopped and let it go on for a bit longer.

Things didn’t slow down by any means though. Bill opened his mouth even more and slid his lips down until he was at the base of Dipper’s cock, his tongue rubbing against him to give as much stimulation as possible.

Between feeling the back of Bill’s throat and how his hands were working his nipples, Dipper already felt close and wanted to tell Bill to stop before he came so soon.

Even though Bill seemed to notice Dipper’s slight distress, he started to bob his head and lightly sucked while groaning around him, his tongue still moving around Dipper’s cock.

“F-fuck,” Dipper managed to croak out. He bucked his hips into Bill’s mouth and curled his toes as the heat in his gut spread through his body. It became hard to watch himself throat fuck Bill since his eyes kept rolling back, and Dipper eventually just gave up on trying to. He kept thrusting his hips up into Bill’s mouth until the tension in his gut was too much. He pushed as far into Bill as he could as he came into his throat, his hips still moving a little as he came down from his orgasm.

He panted and was a little disappointed that it hadn’t lasted longer. Usually the dream ended after he came though, but this one didn’t seem to be over just yet.

“My turn.” Bill made a show of taking his mouth off of Dipper’s dick, licking his lips and winking. “Here we don’t have to worry about normal limitations,” he said as if he knew what Dipper was thinking. Which, he did since it was all in his head.

Dipper just nodded and watched as Bill lifted his legs up onto his shoulders. It seemed like it would be an uncomfortable position, but as Bill made himself comfortable Dipper found that he actually didn’t mind it.

"I’m going to make you come twice,” he said as he lined himself up with Dipper’s ass.

Luckily in his dreams Dipper never needed any kind of prep for Bill to fuck him, and instead of any kind of pain he just felt the pleasure of it. Which was really nice, because in his dreams Bill was well endowed, and he would much rather be feeling the good over the bad.

Bill harshly pushed his hips forward, groaning loudly when his cock was fully inside of Dipper, laughing at the half whine, half groan the brunet gave. “Someone’s enjoying himself,” he sang.

He wanted to tell Bill to shut up and just get on with it, but the blond seemed to be way ahead of him and started to fuck him with hard, quick thrusts, his hands on Dipper’s hips to better hold him in place.

Dipper arched his back and gripped at the bedsheets. His mind was doing a wonderful job of letting him feel every sensation, from Bill’s dick hitting his sweet spot to the slight pain from Bill’s nails digging into his hips, and Dipper just laid back and enjoyed himself.

He was always a little worried about his noises coming through in the waking world though, so he kept the moans to a minimum unless Bill moved his hips exceptionally well. Then he would let out just enough pleased sounds to let his mind know to do that again.

Eventually, Bill moved Dipper’s legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his hips so that he could press his chest against the brunet’s, his thrusts not once losing their tempo as he moved.

Bill’s lips pressed up against Dipper’s neck and he shivered when they parted, his fangs lightly poking at his throat.

Instead of biting into him though, Bill stuck out his tongue and parted his lips more to get a good amount of skin into his mouth, then started sucking on the patch of flesh hard enough for Dipper to let out a squeak from the pain. The sharpness of it was short lived though, and soon the spot Bill was sucking on felt hot and made pleasant chills go through Dipper’s body whenever Bill flicked his tongue over it.

He was already hard again, and he was loving that Bill’s body being pressed against his was giving him the friction that he needed to get close to coming a second time.

Bill let up on the sucking and groaned against Dipper’s neck, letting out breathy curses as his grip tightened on his hips.

Dipper gave up on trying to keep himself quiet. Bill gripping his hips that tightly while breathing against his throat and fucking him was too much, and he no longer cared to focus on anything other than how good it felt.

“Pines,” Bill growled, “this wolfy is thirsty.” He put his lips up against Dipper’s throat again, that time opening and closing his mouth quickly, biting down on the quickened pulse just under Dipper’s skin.

Rather than pain, Dipper felt two small, warm spots on his neck, both getting hotter as blood passed through them into Bill’s mouth. It started to sting after a moment, but Dipper was still enjoying being fucked too much to care all that much about any pain.

Bill moved one of his hands from Dipper’s hips and put it on his throat, pulling him closer to his mouth while his tongue pressed into the wounds to keep the blood flowing from them.

“Bill.” Dipper’s voice came out quiet and he was unsure why he even said the other’s name. “Bill,” he said a little louder. “Oh, god, mm,” he moaned. His hands were suddenly free and he put one of them into Bill’s hair, pushing him into his neck while tilting his head back to give the blond better access to his throat.The bite felt good, and it was pushing him closer to the edge, so Dipper didn't mind it.

His other hand clawed at Bill’s lower back, urging him to keep his rough thrusts going, since he was sure if they stopped before he was able to come he would lose his mind.

Soon Dipper was a babbling mess, Bill’s name rolling off his lips as if he needed to say it to breathe. The pressure building in him that time was bigger than the last, and Dipper wasn’t sure he could keep himself composed much longer. Not like he was all composed right then to begin with, though. He was panting heavily underneath Bill, his nails digging into the vampire’s back hard enough that Dipper was surprised he hadn’t broken skin.

“S-so close, Bill, fu-uck, please! Harder!”

Bill moved back from the still bleeding bite just enough to lick it, his tongue leaving a trail of bloody saliva on Dipper’s cheek as he moved upwards. “Only for you, Pines.” He slammed his hips forward so hard that Dipper’s entire body jolted upwards and he cried out.

It only took two more of those thrusts for Dipper to come hard all over his own chest, Bill’s name still stuck on his lips while his body pulsed from the intense orgasm.

Dream Bill always came at the same time he did, so he wasn’t surprised when the blond moved off of him, breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on his still too perfectly pink lips.

The dream itself faded from there, and Dipper woke up to his phone’s alarm beeping at him to get up to get ready for school.

He tossed his blanket back and groaned. That morning called for a shower, change of boxers, and a change of sheets. Not to mention a clean pillow, since his had drool all over it.

“ _ Gross _ ,” he grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. “Why can’t I have normal dreams anymore?”

As he rolled his sheet and pillowcase into a ball to put in the hamper, Dipper decided to push that dream to the back of his mind, even behind all of the other ones he had had before it so that he wouldn’t think about it that day. Or ever again. Because no one ever needed to know, and he didn’t need to be reminded, that he had had an intense wet dream with Bill dressed like a furry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you again to Michirucipher for being super nice and understanding about me taking some time to get this out <3
> 
> Lmao this kind of stuff happens in the background of Dip's mind and he's still trying to deny stuff. Tsk tsk. He'll get there though ;D
> 
> Also I have nothing against furries, I swear. It's just become a running joke now that Bill is a furry :p


End file.
